Best Thing
by Meltavi
Summary: Mungkin hari ini, Ying menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. 'Ini... apa ya? Sebenarnya aku juga nggak tahu ini apa. Intinya, aku mau buat kamu seneng, Ying. Dan maaf, cuma hal sederhana ini yang bisa aku kasih ke kamu.' For #HBDOurTimeGoddess. FaYi. AU.


Kantin Teknik terlihat sepi siang itu. Fang bersama laptopnya duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela panjang yang langsung memaparkan suasana di luar sana. Jari-jemari Fang mengetik laporan kegiatan yang akan diadakan setiap jurusan bulan depan. Sebagai komandan terpimpin jurusan Teknik, Fang bertanggung jawab atas laporan jurusannya.

Tangan Fang mengambil segelas jus alpukat yang bertengger di sisi laptopnya sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Ia menyesapnya sedikit, menaruh kembali di posisi semula ketika bunyi derit dari kursi di depannya terdengar. Fang mendongak. Mendapati pemuda berjaket jingga sudah duduk anteng di sana.

"Kau ngapain di sini?" tanya Fang tidak suka melihat keberadaan Boboiboy yang entah muncul dari mana. Bukannya apa, Fang hanya memerlukan keadaan sepi untuk fokus mengerjakan laporannya. Dengan adanya Boboiboy tentu itu akan mengganggunya.

"Cih, mentang-mentang sibuk, nggak bisa diganggu banget," cibir Boboiboy, merasa tersinggung atas ucapan Fang tadi yang amat tidak suka melihatnya di sini. "Aku lagi nungguin Yaya. Eh, lihat ada kau di sini, yasudah aku nunggu di sini,"

"Asal kau tidak mengangguku saja," peringat Fang, sebelum kembali berkutat pada laptopnya.

Boboiboy hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Daripada ia diam menatapi Fang dengan laptopnya seperti orang kurang kerjaan, Boboiboy memainkan ponselnya untuk sekedar mengecek _chatroom-_nya dengan sang kekasih. Bibirnya turun dengan dramatis kala menemukan tidak ada tanda-tanda balasan dari Yaya. Menutup aplikasi pesan tersebut, Boboiboy beralih membuka _game_ Pou -_game_ yang Yaya _download_ di ponselnya karena gemas melihat betapa lucunya si pou itu.

Sementara Fang terus mengetik dengan cepat agar ia bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk menjemput Ying di toko buku langganannya karena gadis itu tidak ada matkul hari ini. Sudah cukup tiga hari berturut-turut kemarin Ying pulang sendiri menaiki angkutan umum karena dirinya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan antarjurusan. Fang ingin menebus kesalahannya, walau Ying bilang ia memakluminya.

"Eh Fang," tiba-tiba Boboiboy menyeletuk, membuat Fang meliriknya tanpa minat. "Sekarang tanggal 17 ya?"

Fang mengangkat alis, kedua netranya menatap ujung kanan bawah layar laptopnya. 17 Desember 2019. "Iya, sekarang tanggal 17,"

Boboiboy manggut-manggut. Keduanya kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Sampai dua menit terlewati, Fang seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia berhenti mengetik, matanya menatap intens tanggal di layar laptopnya. Sekarang tanggal 17, lalu apa yang salah?

"Tujuh belas..." gumam Fang berusaha mengingat apa yang mungkin ia lupakan. Di depannya, Boboiboy menatapnya penuh keheranan. Menganganggap Fang sudah stres karena sibuk sampai mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. Boboiboy mengendikkan bahu, kembali pada _game_-nya lagi.

Sekian detik otaknya berpikir keras, Fang akhirnya menemukan jawabannya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Boboiboy tersentak kaget. Kedua mata Fang terbuka lebar, kini fokusnya pada laporan sudah terbang entah ke mana.

Yang Fang pikirkan hanyalah merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah melupakan sesuatu yang amat besar.

"Kau kenap-"

"BESOK YING ULANG TAHUN!"

**Best Thing**

**By Meltavi**

**Warn : gaje, typo, FaYi, hint BoYa, for #HBDOurTimeGoddess, dll**

**Disclaimer © Boboiboy dkk milik monsta, saya hanya meminjam sebentar**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kalian di rumah Gopal?"

Ying menuruni tangga gedung fakultasnya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel ditempelkan di telinga, mendengarkan Yaya berbicara di seberang sana.

_"Iya, kau ke_ _sini_ _cepat. Sudah lama kita nggak_ _kumpul-kumpul, 'kan?"_

Ying menyetujuinya. Ia mengecek jam tangannya, waktu menunjuk pukul 2 siang. Tadinya Ying ingin langsung pulang ke kosannya karena seluruh badannya terasa lelah. Namun menolak ajakan Yaya barusan rasanya sangat tidak enak. Apalagi mereka jarang berkumpul karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana. Tapi mungkin agak telat, aku naik bus soalnya," kata Ying, ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal bus yang sebentar lagi akan lewat.

_"Oke. Hati-hati Ying!"_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Ying memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana, membenarkan posisi _totebag_-nya di pundak kanan. Ia berlari kecil hingga tiba di halte dan langsung menaiki bus yang baru saja datang. Sialnya semua tempat duduk telah terisi. Ying dengan terpaksa berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tiang bus bersama penumpang yang lain. Bus berjalan. Ying berdoa agar dirinya mendapat tempat duduk, karena perjalanan dari kampus ke rumah Gopal seperti ke kutub utara. Bisa-bisa kakinya lepas karena tidak tahan berdiri selama itu.

Saat bus berbelok, Ying sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan hingga hampir jatuh. Ia menghela napas lega, merutuki kebodohannya karena eratannya pada tiang tidak begitu kuat. Ying seperti kurang konsentrasi sejak pagi tadi, dan jika diingat, perutnya sama sekali belum terisi. Ia hanya meminum botol mineral yang ia beli di kantin. Ying sungguh lupa. Ia tipikal orang yang akan makan jika diingatkan. Dan hari ini, orang yang selalu mengingatkannya makan hilang entah ke mana.

Fang tidak kelihatan di mana-mana sejak pagi. Ying sudah mengiriminya pesan, namun sampai sekarang tidak dibalas. Telepon pun tidak diangkat. Ying berpikir positif Fang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan antarjurusan. Ia tahu betul, sang kekasih akan seperti itu karena ini tidak terjadi satu atau dua kali. Tapi, rasanya kali ini lebih parah. Fang seperti ditelan bumi dan tidak ada yang tahu cowok itu di mana.

Kedua mata Ying kembali membaca pesannya untuk Fang. Terhitung 7 pesan yang masih belum Fang ladeni.

**6.43**

_Aku ada kuliah_ _pagi. Kau jangan_ _bangun siang-siang, nggak_ _baik_ _buat_ _kesehatan. Aku berangkat_ _dulu._

**9.34**

_Fang? Kau sudah_ _bangun? Matkulmu_ _dimulai jam 10, jangan_ _sampai_ _telat!_

**10.02**

_Semangat_ _belajarnya Fang!_

**12.00**

_Kau di mana? Ayo makan siang bersama_

**12.30**

_Fang, apa kau sibuk?_

**13.12**

_Kau sibuk_ _beneran_ _ternyata. Kalau_ _gitu_ _semangat. Jangan_ _sampai_ _sakit!_

Dan pesan yang baru ia kirim.

**14.05**

_Aku mau ke_ _rumah_ _Gopal. Kata Yaya kita mau kumpul-kumpul. Tapi_ _kalau kau tidak_ _bisa, tidak_ _apa-apa. Jangan_ _kecapekan_ ya

Ying menghela napas. Ia harus memaklumi Fang yang sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Ia tidak mau menjadi kekasih tidak pengertian dan selalu maja setiap waktu. Yang harus ia lakukan ialah menyemangati Fang tanpa kenal lelah.

45 menit terlewati, Ying akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Gopal. Kedua netranya menemukan mobil Boboiboy di halaman, serta motor Gopal yang terparkir manis di garasi rumah. Dugaannya benar, Fang tidak datang. Namun itu tidak masalah, Ying meyakinkan dirinya. Ia berjalan ke pintu, mengetuknya tiga kali sebelum membukanya.

"Gopal?" panggil Ying dengan suara agak dikeraskan, takut-takut mereka tidak mendengar ia datang. Ying kembali mengetuk pintu, namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam. Apa mereka ada di halaman belakang sehingga tidak menyadari ia datang?

Ying menggigit bibirnya ragu, haruskah ia membuka pintunya tanpa dipersilahkan? Tapi dipanggil beberapa kali pun tidak ada yang menyahut, jadi tidak apa-apa bukan? Lagipula ia cukup sering main ke rumah Gopal sewaktu SMA dulu, berarti bukan masalah besar jika ia masuk tanpa izin.

Hal pertama yang Ying lihat adalah gelap. Ying mengernyit heran. Ia memanggil nama teman-temannya, berharap mereka semua memunculkan diri.

"Hei, kalian di mana? Aku akan pulang jika kalian tidak me–"

Ctek.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YING!"

Seketika lampu menyala. _Confetti_ berhamburan tepat di wajahnya. Di depannya, Yaya, Boboiboy, dan Gopal memakai atribut acara ulang tahun sambil tersenyum lebar. Kue tart dengan lilin berangka 17 ada di tangan Yaya yang memakai topi kertas kerucut seperti yang ia dapati di acara ulang tahun anak kecil. Begitupun dengan Gopal dan Boboiboy. _Confetti_ tadi ternyata berasal dari Gopal, sementara Boboiboy meniupkan terompet yang bisa menjulurkan kertas bergulung dengan kedua tangan memegang pompom entah apa faedahnya.

Ying cengo di tempat. Ia seolah kehabisan kata-kata.

"_Happy birthday to_ Ying, _happy birthday happy birthday~ happy birthday to_ Ying~" Mereka bertiga bernyanyi serempak. Ying tersenyum haru. Yaya mendekat padanya, sementara mata Ying mencari-cari sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia nantikan. "Sekarang _make a wish_, terus tiup lilinnya," ucap Yaya.

Kepala Ying mengangguk. Ia memejam, mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati. Setelah itu, Ying meniup lilinnya dengan satu helaan napas panjang. Tepuk tangan langsung terdengar dari Boboiboy dan Gopal. Ying tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalian ini... aku sampai nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa..." Ketiganya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan teman mereka yang paling muda. "Makasih banyak, ya..." Ying sangat tulus mengucapkannya. Menurutnya, momen ini sangatlah berharga. Ia sungguh bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti mereka yang tak pernah lupa memberi _surprise_ padanya saat ulang tahun.

Yaya, Boboiboy, maupun Gopal tersenyum. Ying diam-diam menghela napas kecewa saat dirinya tidak menemukan Fang di manapun. Ia menyesal sudah berharap sedemikian rupa, membuat hatinya terasa diremas sesuatu. Ah, rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan.

"SAATNYA BERPESTA!"

Teriakan Gopal menjadi awal perang krim kue mereka. Pemuda gempal itu mencolekkan krim kue ke wajahnya, membuat dirinya murka dan membalas hal setimpal. Boboiboy dan Yaya tertawa. Sepasang kekasih itu juga mengoles wajahnya dengan krim kue, membuat Ying kesal dan membalasnya. Perang krim itu terus berlanjut selama limabelas menit, membuat Ying sejenak melupakan kekecewaannya pada Fang.

Setelah puas saling mengotori wajah satu sama lain, keempat sahabat itu melanjutkan acara dengan makan yang sudah Gopal pesan. Ying beralih membantu Yaya membuatkan minuman, saat itulah dirinya diberikan sesuatu oleh Yaya.

"Dari Fang," Ying menerima sodoran kotak kecil hitam itu. Ia mengernyit bingung, baru ingin membuka mulutnya ketika dengan cepat Yaya memotongnya. "Fang suruh nyampein ini. Dia bilang, bukanya nanti pas kamu sendiri,"

Ying diam. Menatap bingung kotak kecil yang ia tebak apa isinya. Kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Soal Fang yang nggak ikut ngasih _surprise_ sekarang, nanti kau bakal tahu sendiri, Ying," Yaya menepuk bahunya membuat Ying menoleh. "Semangatlah,"

Ying hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

[][][]

Acara _surprise_ ulang tahunnya berakhir jam 7 malam. Yaya pulang bersama Boboiboy, sementara Ying diantar oleh Gopal. Tadinya Ying bersikeras pulang sendiri menggunakan taksi. Namun ketiganya melarang dengan alasan takut terjadi apa-apa di jalan ketika Fang sudah menitipkannya pada mereka. Akhirnya Ying mengalah diantar Gopal walau sebenarnya ia sungguh bisa pulang sendiri.

Motor yang dikendarai Gopal berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kosannya. Ying turun. Melepas helm yang ia kenakan dan memberikannya pada Gopal.

"Makasih banyak, Gopal. Maaf ya ngerepotin,"

Gopal mendecak sebelum menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu. "Kau ini. Kayak ke siapa saja," protesenya membuat Ying menyengir. "Yasudah. Aku pamit,"

"Hati-hati!"

Gopal mengangguk dan kembali menjalankan motornya. Setelah kendaraan itu lenyap di persimpangan jalan, Ying berjalan masuk ke kosannya. Suasana sunyi sekali, membuat dirinya lagi-lagi dihampiri rasa sepi. Ying mengambil kunci di tasnya, lalu membuka pintu coklat itu.

Cklek.

Kedua kakinya berjalan masuk ke ruangan gelap gulita itu. Ying mencari saklar, menekannya untuk menyalakan lampu. Namun ketika itulah, ia dikejutkan sesuatu. Bukan lampu kosannya yang menyala. Akan tetapi lampu-lampu kecil _tumblr_ berwarna kuning yang memancarkan cahayanya pelan. Ying menutup mulutnya takjub. Bukan hanya itu saja. Di bawah lampu itu terdapat foto polaroid yang dijepit pada tali panjang di dinding. Foto dirinya dan Fang.

Foto selfie ia dan Fang dengan latar danau. Foto mereka saat wisuda. Foto mereka saat menaiki kincir angin. Foto _booth_ pertama mereka yang sungguh alay. Foto Ying yang sedang menggendong kucing. Foto Ying yang sedang marah. Foto Ying dan Fang yang saling memotret satu sama lain.

Ying tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Ia memegang salah satu foto itu, matanya tak sengaja menemukan tulisan di atas foto-foto itu yang dihiasi lampu warna-warni di pinggirnya.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY MOON, MY SUNSHINE, AND MY STAR_

_I LOVE YOU_

_FOREVER_

_-F_

Ying sungguh ingin berteriak bahagia. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya di saku, berniat menelepon Fang namun terbatalkan ketika sebuah pesan tiba-tiba masuk.

_Jangan_ _kirim_ _pesan_ _atau_ _telpon. Kamu_ _cukup_ _duduk di depan_ _karya yang aku bikin_ _sambil buka laptop kamu. Udah_ _terima_ _hadiah yang aku titipin_ _ke Yaya? Kamu_ _bisa buka sekarang. Dan untuk_ _apa laptop? Kamu akan tahu setelah kotak_ _kecil_ _itu_ _kamu buka._

_Aku akan datang._

_Tunggu_ _sebentar_ _lagi._

Ying dengan tergesa berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil laptopnya. Ia kembali ke posisi tadi sesuai ucapan Fang, duduk di depan lampu kecil berkelap-kelip tersebut. Ying merogoh tasnya dan mengambil kotak kecil tadi. Ia membukanya, menemukan flashdisk berwarna silver. Jadi ini maksud Fang?

Dimasukkannya colokan flashdisk itu ke laptopnya. Hanya ada satu file di sana. Sebuah video dengan nama _To My Everything, Ying_. Dengan tangan gemetar, dikliknya video itu. Hal pertama yang muncul ialah sosok Fang. Pemuda itu memakai _hoodie_ hitam dengan gaya rambut acak-acakkan seperti biasanya.

_Hai, aku Fang. Dan kamu_ _pasti Ying._

Tanpa sadar Ying tersenyum.

_Maafin aku yang menghilang_ _seharian_ _ini. Tapi, Ying, kamu akan tahu_ _alasannya. Karena aku lagi_ _nyiapin_ _semuanya_ _buat_ _kamu._

Di sana Fang berdeham.

_Ini... apa ya? Sebenarnya aku juga nggak_ _tahu_ _ini_ _apa. Intinya, aku mau buat_ _kamu_ _seneng, Ying. Dan maaf, cuma hal sederhana_ _ini yang bisa aku kasih_ _ke_ _kamu._

Sosok Fang di video itu mengambil gitar di sisi kanannya. Ying memerhatikan dengan seksama, ia tidak sadar dirinya sudah larut dalam video itu.

_Ini_ _untuk_ _kamu. My everything._

Suara petikan gitar mulai terdengar. Fang tetap menatap kamera selama tangannya memainkan intro. Senyum cowok itu tersungging manis, membuat Ying seperti dibawa terbang, menjadi satu-satunya perempuan paling bahagia di dunia.

Sekian detik berlalu, Ying mendengar Fang mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat merdu dan menenangkan.

_There goes my heart beating_  
_'Cause you are the reason_  
_I'm losing my sleep_  
_Please come back now_

_There goes my mind racing_  
_And you are the reason_  
_That I'm still breathing_  
_I'm hopeless now_

_I'd climb every mountain_  
_And swim every ocean_  
_Just to be with you_  
_And fix what I've broken_  
_Oh, 'cause I need you to see_  
_That you are the reason_

_There goes my hand shaking_  
_And you are the reason_  
_My heart keeps bleeding_  
_I need you now_

_If I could turn back the clock_  
_I'd make sure the light defeated the dark_  
_I'd spend every hour, of every day_  
_Keeping you safe_

_And I'd climb every mountain_  
_And swim every ocean_  
_Just to be with you_  
_And fix what I've broken_  
_Oh, 'cause I need you to see_  
_That you are the reason_

Fang menatap kamera, tepatnya pada dirinya. Tatapannya begitu dalam dan tulus, jarinya memetik senar gitar sekali lagi.

_Oh, you are the reason..._

Ying tak tahan menumpahkan air mata harunya. Ia kembali menatap wajah Fang di layar yang masih menyunggingkan senyum di sana. Fang, cepatlah datang. Batin Ying.

Seperti menjawab harapannya, pintu kosannya tiba-tiba terbuka. Ying menoleh cepat, menemukan seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu berdiri di sana dengan _cheesecake_ dihiasi lilin-lilin kecil di atasnya. Fang tersenyum menatap Ying.

"Kok gelap-gelapan?"

Cowok itu berjalan menghampirinya. Meletakkan kue itu di sisi laptop Ying, kemudian duduk di depan gadis itu yang terlihat sembab matanya.

"Terharu, ya? Ampe sembeb gini matanya," canda Fang, Ying merenggut kesal. Bagaimana bisa Fang meledeknya di saat seperti ini? Cowok itu kemudian tertawa, lalu menarik gadis kesayangannya ke dalam dekapan. "Iya, maaf-maaf ... Selamat ulang tahun, Ying..."

Ying membalas pelukan itu. Merasakan kehangatan yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Aroma _mint_ di tubuh Fang tidak pernah gagal menenangkannya. Ying sungguh nyaman dengan kedekatan ini. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Fang, memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik sementara tangan Fang mengelus rambutnya yang terkuncir.

"Ying..."

"Hm?"

Fang menatap hasil karyanya di dinding kosan Ying. "Kamu seneng..?"

Ying tersenyum. "Seneng. Banget..." Ia melonggarkan pelukan mereka, menatap kedua netra Fang yang juga menatapnya. "Mungkin aku satu-satunya cewek yang paling bahagia hari ini..."

Fang menyelipkan helaian rambut Ying ke belakang telinga. Ia menatap Ying intens, mengusap pipi gadis itu pelan. "Aku menyayangimu..."

Ying memejamkan mata kala Fang mendekat. Sesuatu yang lembut menempel di dahinya, membuat jantungnya seketika berpacu cepat. Fang mencium dahinya lembut. Ying berharap waktu berhenti saja.

Tak lama, Fang melepaskan ciumannya. Ia kembali menatap Ying, seakan gadis itu adalah satu-satunya objek yang bisa ia lihat.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Fang..."

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

Dan mungkin, menjadi orang yang paling bahagia hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N :

Singkat ya? wkwkwk, maafin. aku emang sengaja ngebuat ini singkat /pret

Karna liat post-an monsta Ying ultah hari ini, aku langsung bikin deh. sama kebetulan kak Hime *colek kak kurohimeNoir* bikin event buat ngerayain ultah Ying, jadi pas banget buat aku yang lagi keabisan ide asjapqmapanajsob ;_; /nangis di pojokan

Duh jadi kebanyakan curcol kan. yaudah deh, makasih yang udah baca ff gajelas yang aku bikin pas gabut + ada ide doangan ini. kamsayo kamsa~ /plak

Ditunggu repiw-nya!


End file.
